


30. Coin

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Caught in the Act, JARVIS is a good bro, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Masterbation, Motorcycles, Plugs, Pole Dancing, Riding, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Bucky falls in love with a stripper.Tony falls in love with a soldier.Steve is just there for the ride.





	30. Coin

“You here again, old man?” Tanned flesh stretched out as well-muscled legs clung to the pole, torso leaning back down to look at the person in question. 

A very handsome, not really all that old, ex-military man named James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky he had been told. Tony winked at him just as he planted his hands on the ground and flipped his body around, legs coming over his head to land on the floor and slowly stretched outward until his ass was firmly planted on the floor.

“You bet I am, wouldn't miss you for the world.” Eyes roving hungrilly over the man slowly performing to the crowd at the strip joint. Tony was his favorite and by favorite he means the only reason he got up in the morning. He hadn’t even checked another guy or gal out since he saw Tony dancing for the first time.

Tony looked over his shoulder at his favorite patron and leant forward, “Heh, you know what days I dance? You been talking to Jarvis over there…” 

Tony pointed at the smartly dressed man behind the bar, who was watching every dancer and scantily clad drinks server in the place. He was the one who made sure no one touched the merchandise. Jarvis was good to them, he looked after them, didn’t let any of the customers touch them... And if they did, well, let's just say they were taken out back by the tall slender British man and shown how to really treat his staff.

Tony didn’t dance all that much as he was one of the few men that worked there and he was usually behind the bar or serving. The place catered to everyone, but Bucky had always been infatuated with Tony and was always upright and center for the man. Literally.

Jarvis paid him no mind, the ex-soldier was harmless, a giant flirt. But harmless, he’d even stepped in a few times when Jarvis couldn’t jump over the bar quick enough to reprimand someone for grabbing one of the girls - and by reprimand he meant spark out cold with one punch. So he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch Tony no matter how much he wanted too. Recently he had to start sitting on his hands, Tony was getting to be too much of a tease and would get so close to him that it could almost be seen as a kiss.

Far too intimate for this establishment, he had been told, but he just loved to watch the large muscular man squirm on his seat. He liked it all too much. The other patrons would leer at him, tuck in the occasional $50. But Bucky? He was entranced! He only had eyes for Tony. 

Other girls had tried to get the soldier through the three years he had been coming to watch Tony. Yet he had completely blanked them almost. He acknowledged their presence and was polite, but anything they offered even when free, he refused. He was just too hooked. There had been once a young lad who had been asked to work when Tony had taken a working day off. He had looked similar to Tony, a lot less muscular though, a bit of a twink and he had gotten a look. One single look and Jarvis had lost a very large sum of money that night. Tony had been delighted. 

After a series of twists and turns and extravagant lifts, gyrating his entire body to the beat of the music, a few men threw money at Tony’s feet. Bucky sent them sideways glances as they did.

“Come on then, soldier,” Tony moved off the stage as someone else took his mantle. 

Purple silk pooled from the ceiling and the crowd whooped and cheered as a dirty blonde haired man skillfully twisted and turned down it. Bucky wasn’t interested though. 

Tony lifted himself up onto his arms on the arms of Bucky’s chair sliding his legs through to sit on Bucky’s lap. Bucky had spent so much that night on what was unbenounced to others bar a few Tony’s last night dancing. And the ex-soldier took a little while for his eyes to focus before he looked Tony dead in the eyes, frowning.

“Wha..?” his head wobbled slightly, Tony’s hands reached around the back of his neck to play with the soft baby hairs underneath the bun Bucky had his hair in.

“It’s your lucky day, private dance. One night only,” Tony winked at him.

“Uhh..” His brain was trying to catch up with what Tony had said. A private dance? He shifted his hands from underneath his legs as he went to grab Tony’s rear, he hesitated and looked over at Jarvis who was cleaning a glass and nodded as if giving the go-ahead.

Bucky didn’t have to be told twice. In a flash he was standing with his hands underneath Tony’s legs and keeping him snug against his body. He wandered towards the back of the club, Tony’s eyes glinting with mischief as some of the patrons whistled and one of the girls slapped Bucky’s arse as they walked by. He didn’t even stop to put Tony down to open the door to one of the two private rooms they had.

The soldier was a strong, strong man, Tony thought smirking and grinding himself downwards slightly, that turned him on. Alot.

Once Bucky was seated on one of the long couches in the dimly lit back room, Tony slapped his hands away playfully and untangled his legs, to stand up legs wide, hands on his hips. Je almost looked like a superhero.

Bucky couldn’t help but stare, “So, what’s this in aid of, doll?” 

Tony twirled on one foot and strutted towards a cupboard. He bent over without flexing his knees and making sure Bucky could see everything he had to offer. “Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, soldier.” As he stood back up, Bucky saw he had a tumbler of whisky in his hand. Huh, so that's what they had inside.

“I don’t think I’ll be needing that, doll,” his vision was already a little blurry, he didn’t want to ruin a good thing by getting too drunk to remember it. 

Tony smiled at him, differently to how  he did on stage. It was a real smile, something warm and wholesome “Just a bit of dutch courage for me.” 

With that he took a sip, swaying as the music inside the room started. Something languid and smooth.

“Now why would you need that?” Bucky watched him sway slowly to the beat while rubbing his hands on his knees. 

Oh how he wanted to kiss that tanned flesh, lick up his ribs till...bad Bucky, no! His cock gave a twitch of defiance as his eyes were still glued to the tantalizing form in front of him.

“Well…” Tony took a large sip before setting the glass down on top of the cabinet he had just gotten it out from.”It would seem that from now on, I no longer work here” 

Bucky made a small sort of whimper at this, eyes sad. 

Tony help up a finger and continued “Which means, I get to do whatever I want with you.”

Tony was actually blushing Heaven forbid he would be this nervous about having sex with someone. It’s not like he hadn’t done it before! Heck he was a stripper for Christ’s sake! A good one at that.

Bucky thought he must have died and gone to Heaven. Was Tony suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? His heart was in his throat, he was excited, confused and stupidly aroused all at once! He had no idea what to do. “Uhhh…”

That made Tony laugh. Well he must have done something right. Tony reached for the hem of the hot rod red silk harem trousers he had been wearing for his act and slipped them off to reveal his equally bright red lace panties. 

Bucky’s mouth dropped open, What in the lord's name was he looking at? He didn’t care! It was the most glorious thing he had ever seen. Tony opened his arms out and twirled showing off his panties, which may have well been a thong with the amount of flesh it left visible. 

Bucky gulped, throat suddenly dry, “Y-You’re fantastic.” Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden? Why weren't the lights brighter so he could see more of the tantalizing man?

“Yeah? You like them?” He stepped out of his trousers sauntering closer, face questioning yet playful.

Nodding quickly, shifting as his trousers were now unbelievably tight. Rubbing his hands on his thighs again, all Bucky could muster was a deep and lust filled “Uh-huh..”

Tony’s smile lit up his entire face, his confidence coming back to him. He had got the soldier all riled up? Well this was going to blow his mind...hopefully ”You wanna cum all over my lace panties, Sergeant?” His tone slightly innocent, questioning as he plopped himself down onto Bucky’s lap again knees at either side of his waist.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” And with that Bucky threw all caution to the wind as  he caught Tony’s lips into a mind altering kiss, delving in with his tongue and grabbing that glorious arse to pull him closer. He reveled in the sound that came from Tony as the stripper shifted to rub his own straining erection against Bucky’s abs.




Somewhere across town a tall muscular blonde starred absently out of a bus window, his stop was coming up soon. His regular Thursday night consisted of going to pick up his friend, his best friend, from his favorite strip joint. Not that the blonde had ever been there, but he knew his best friend had a favorite dancer and well, he couldn't say no to collecting him and his bike after he had had one too many beers.

Steve got off where needed and walked a little to get to the establishment. Although he didn’t like these places much he had to admit, Jarvis ran a tight joint. It was always clean, well presented and free of any riff-raff. Also he had spoken to the man quite a few times and had nothing bad to say about him or his staff.

Looking to see if his friend’s bike was still there, he walked into the strip club, bouncer doing as he was supposed to and checking his ID. That guy was always too quick to ‘situations’ but he was nice enough, so he smiled and nodded when the door was opened for him. He was only here for his friend anyway. 

He scanned the room looking for his dark haired friend, it wasn’t like he was hard to spot as he was usually the youngest guy in here. When he couldn’t find him and couldn’t see Jarvis at the bar, he approached one of the girls.“Excuse me, miss...” 

The twenty something serving girl in a tight maids outfit blushed, such a handsome man talking to her so politely. It was usually just drunk bikers, tucking her blond hair behind her left ear she smiled. 

“Where can I find Bucky?” Her eyes widened a little. 

“Oh, he erm...Went out back for a private dance,” Pointing towards the out of view door at the back of the room, she smiled.

“Thank you!” Steve wandered off back towards the entrance to collect his no doubt highly inebriated friend if he’d paid for a private dance. Thanks, Buck.

Jarvis took this moment to pop up from beneath the bar where he had been fetching something, and saw the blonde man’s retreating form. Knowing who it was, he shrugged. He was sure the man would find them in more compromising positions if Tony had anything to do with it.

Steve opened the door to the room the very pretty girl has pointed him to and stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell was he looking at? And oh my Lord! Why did his body love it so much?

There was a nicely muscled, well-tanned back glistening as the man which it belonged to slowly settled himself down onto what he could only assume was his best friend’s cock, judging from the high combat boots and dark trousers.

“Nn-ugh! B-Bucky, care-ah-careful…” Yup, that was a man riding his best friend like a stallion. OH MY FUCKING GOD!!

He must have said that out loud because two sets of eyes were staring at him and in unison yelled, “SHUT THE DOOR!”

He didn’t know why but he didn’t retreat, no, he shut the door behind him and continued to stare. This seemed to confuse the smaller man in his best friend’s lap, who was frowning at him panting obviously in a little discomfort.

“T-Tony thi-this is St-Steve,” Bucky inhaled deeply steading his breath “Steve this is Tony, that, that dancer I always talk about?” His breath was still laboured but just enough to speak normally. 

Bucky squeezed Tony’s arse cheeks when he mentioned him, which elicited the most erotic moan out of him and he snapped his head back to watch the soldier’s face with eyes half lidded as he rolled his hips making Bucky groan in response, “So this is the guy you got into loads of trouble with?”

“Y-yeah, Tha-oh fuck-that’s the one.” Tony was playing dirty rolling his hips ever so slightly and distracting Bucky.

“GUYS! I’m right here!” Steve looked exasperated but hadn’t taken his eyes of the tanned figure in Bucky’s lap, he was tantalizing.

“Is this why you always blabber on about him? He’s been fucking you behind the bike sheds!”

“DON'T you speak about Tony that way. And no. You have been told, Jarvis doesn’t let you touch the merchandise.”

“Ye-yeah, pretty boy. You should know that J would probably shoot Buck and me if we’d done this before. Ughh-oh.” Bucky shifted his hips again, successfully shutting Tony up.

“Now shut up and look away.” Bucky growled before going back to the oh so delicious task at hand.

Steve was going to look away except he couldn’t. All he could do was watch how Tony’s muscles rippled as he moved, the way the dim light shone across the sweat streaked back and the increasing sound of skin on skin. His eyes moved to where Tony and Bucky were joined and he could see the bright red underwear had been pushed aside. Oh, that did things to his insides. 

“Oh, ah, B-Buck, h-ha-hard…” Tony didn’t finish his request as Bucky claimed his mouth again in a hot sloppy kiss. His hands moving from the soft globes of his ass to hold him at his hips, shifting so that he could lift and thrust into the man above him, hitting Tony’s prostate as he did, which caused the smaller man to break the kiss and throw his head back in a moan.

Tony was in such a state of bliss he couldn’t care less how loud he was being, not like it mattered, the music in the club was so loud no one would hear him, right? “Ah-f-f-uck, yes.” he held tighter onto Bucky’s shoulders not wanting to change the position he was in. The soldier was hitting his prostate with every thrust and dear Lord, it felt glorious, it sent heat all through his abdomen and around into his legs making the muscles tense.

Bucky grunted not really able to form words now, thrusting up into the smaller brunet knowing they were both enjoying this. 

In their own little bubble of pleasure, they didn’t notice Steve sit down on the couch at the other end of the room, his legs spread to take out his large leaking erection from his pants. He hissed when he started to stroke it. His eyes fixed on the two figures. He was marvelling at it all, the all too pornagraphic moans, the slapping of skin on skin and the sight of that thick cock disappearing into the pert arse. Stroking himself to his own private porn show, he thought he had never been so aroused in his life. Who knew he liked men more than he did women or was it just these two men in particular? He didn’t care, he just wanted those plump parted lips around his cock…

Tony could feel himself nearing his release, he didn’t want to though, he wanted to feel Bucky painting his insides first. Yeah that would tip him over. He forced himself to look at the handsome man, stroking his face shakily - it's hard to move smoothly when your being pounded - and putting his thumb in between his lips. “B-B-Buck, co-come... for… for me.”

Bucky sucked the thumb he was given and looked up at Tony, stormy grey eyes meeting whisky brown “Y-yeah?”

“Uh-huh, p-paint ohh-my in-fuck-insides…” It really was hard to focus, Bucky was so big and felt so right inside him. 

With that Bucky’s hips stuttered and he slammed even harder into Tony, just a few more times and the ex-soldier threw his head back in a cry “UGHH-FFUCK!” Tony screamed out at the same time the extra pressure against his insides making him cum untouched spilling onto Bucky’s long sleeved shirt.

And well that was all too much for poor Steve watching and hearing Tony talk like that, no girl had asked him to do that, and seeing the cum leaking out of his hole as they both rode out their orgasms, he ejaculated into the air, seed spilling onto the floor between his legs spread wide enough to miss his jeans. “Ah...” He let out a little whimper, stroking himself through his own orgasm. Fuck.

The small sound made Bucky tense, what was that? He looked over Tony’s shoulder, seeing Steve sitting there with his spent cock in his hand.

After a short period of panting both of them coming down from their high, Tony shifted uncomfortably and Bucky tapped his leg, kissing him. Softly before helping him up of his lap.

Tony whimpered slightly as his muscles ached and the slither of Bucky’s spent came out of his used whole. He moved himself with the soldiers help to sit beside him. Feeling a little exposed now there was two sets of intense blue eyes watching him, cum slowly leaking out of his ass. 

“Oh my, that’s what you look like under there.” The smaller brunet was grinning watching the other man as he stood lifting his dirty shirt off.

Bucky preened, flexing and Steve just rolled his eyes. “You mean to tell me you have never seen him with his top off?”

Giving Steve a blank look Tony replied, “I told you that kind of thing isn't allowed here, but now I get to stare as much as I want?” Tony stretched his arms over his head, a little hope in that question.

Bucky grinned coming to kiss Tony, “Yeah ya do sweet cheeks, you’re mine now and that’s not just the beer talkin’” 

“I hope not.” Tony gave a goofy smile at the larger man, leaning forward to kiss him softly. 

Turning to Steve he held out a hand pointing again to the cupboard, “Pass me the small bag out of there I need to clean a little and change,” shifting and frowning slightly at the cum now seeping out into his panties.

Steve flushed watching Tony with his outstretched arm squirming “C-can you not?”

Bucky pinned Steve with a menacing glare. How dare he ask that? Tony was his. But the idea of Tony riding his bike with his cum still insides him made something stir in him again. You nasty man, Steve. 

Tony flushed excited that someone actually wanted him to do that, it was the first time he’d actually been asked to do anything like that. Just because he was a stripper doesn’t mean he slept around, although he had had his fair few encounter with men and women.

Making grabby hands towards the cupboard he asked again “Pass me the bag, please?” 

Bucky was still glaring at Steve, why Steve why? He knew how much he had been pining after Tony and mister goody two shoes over their just had to go and say something when things were looking good.  _ Very _ good.

After tucking himself away, Steve went over to the cupboard, using the tissue in there to wipe his hand and he found the night leather overnight bag, tossed it toward Bucky who in turn passed it to Tony.

Tony rummaged through the bag setting it beside himself when he found what he wanted. He took the small plug out and leant behind himself canting his hips so he could fit it snugly in between his cheeks “Ngh-ugh-there we go no more messy panties, I like these ones.”

“Sorry,” Bucky didn’t look very sorry, but he had just had sex with the man he had practically fallen in love with over the past three years.

They both then watched Tony as he pulled out and dressed in a long sleeved t-shirt, what looked like a very old metallica shirt on top from what Bucky would tell -Steve had no idea his music tastes were completely different - and a scruffy pair of nicely fitted jeans. As Tony stood up pulling the jeans on wiggling his butt to fit in he looked up to the two pairs of ogling eyes “What?”

“Just never seen you dressed before, that’s all doll” Bucky leaned in and kissed the smaller man on the cheek which made him smile. Tony had just gotten even better with his clothes on. Not that he wasn’t fantastic without them on.

Steve smiled appreciating the way the jeans hugged Tony’s legs and the large shirts made him look adorable. He then flushed as the red panties disappeared behind a zipper remembering what Tony had just put in there, because he had asked him to. Steve coughed which made Tony lookup. Tony frowned before turning to ogle at Bucky again, how was the man so damn sexy? “Oh, I have a jumper you can wear might be tight but it’s”

“No, its okay doll, I’ll just wear my leathers,” He grinned, loving the way the small brunet couldn’t keep his eyes of his torso.

“Well I better get you two back.”

“Two? Does that mean?”

“Yes darlin’ I said you’re mine now, I mean it. Come, stay the night, maybe I can actually get those panties off ya’.”

Tony giggled as Bucky leaned in kissing up his neck. “Okay.”

“It's not far on the bike, I’ll have to drive bus, I hope you’re gonna fit, but what about?” Steve was shifting from one foot to the other picking out keys from his pocket.

Bucky stopped attacking Tony’s neck and replied to Steve’s worries “He can have my helmet and wedge him in the middle.”

“Okay, well, there is a back exit so no flashing the customers,” Tony said as he led the two out down a hallway.

“Says you,” Bucky chuckled the banter coming easily.

“Well it WAS my job,” Giving the pair behind him a  _ look _ and grabbing Bucky’s hand.

“Yeah, your going to have to tell me about that later.” Squeezing Tony’s hand as he led them out to the parking lot through a back door. 

They got out to the bike, Steve jumping on first, taking a helmet out from one of the side bags along with Bucky’s leathers passing it over to both Bucky and Tony.

He then reached around for another one plopping it onto his own head. 

Tony sat tentatively behind Steve grabbing onto his belt and Bucky plonked down behind him shuffling in close, he sighed slightly as he was surrounded by warmth.

He quite liked being the filling for a soldier sandwich. thoughts of him on his hands and knees suddenly came flooding in and he had to stop, maybe let's just start with his favorite soldier for now.

“Let’s go, punk!” Bucky hollered at Steve so he started up the motor and with that they rode off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that happened...*cough* maybe it's the heat getting to my head.  
> Hope you enjoyed, please do let us know :)  
> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.


End file.
